A typical oil change for modern cars or light trucks includes both draining the oil and replacing the filter every 3,000 to 7,000 miles. It is estimated in the U.S., alone, that over 1 billion gallons of engine oil annually are changed in the passenger car/light truck segment every year. An additional 250 Million gallons of oil are consumed in the commercial truck market segment.
There is a growing need to minimize the flow of unregulated waste oil in the environment. Extending the useful life of engine lubricating oil can significantly reduce contamination of the air and ground water (through evaporation and landfill seepage, respectively). Also, a reduction in engine oil consumption can help to lessen our dependence on foreign oil.
Modern cars, trucks and other transportation vehicles are designed for unprecedented life and reduced maintenance. Fewer components associated with the car/truck require regular replacement. For example, spark plugs and engine coolant now last 100,000 miles or more. Exhaust systems last the life of the vehicle. The chassis no longer requires lubrication. As a result, the ongoing cost of vehicle ownership is going down. This trend will continue. The reduced cost of vehicle ownership is especially important in the heavy-duty truck and off-highway market segments. Initial vehicle investment, reliability, and vehicle up time all contribute to company profitability. Therefore, reduced maintenance costs and more vehicle time on the road are very attractive to a fleet management company. In summary, extended oil change intervals are good for both profitability and the environment.